User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Wrath of the Bloody Crow - Chapter 9: Atlas, Rise!
Atlas, Rise! is the ninth chapter of my twentieth fanfiction, "Wrath of the Bloody Crow". This chapter is alright. I hope you like it. This is the shortest chapter in this story, even more than "All Nightmare Long". I had to write this in a hurry, because I had turn to my laptop in today. I was listening to the Metallica song Atlas, Rise! when I was writing this. Atlas, Rise! Gehrman returned to Zilpha's house. Maria stayed at the workshop, and I stayed with her. Gehrman told me to stay with her no matter what, and I did exactly that. I wasn't going to let her be alone after what she just went through. I was never more than 5 feet away from her. The only times that I took my eyes off of her were when she had to go to the bathroom (I would have liked to, but that would be weird), when she was sleeping (I'm not creepy), and when she was having private girl time behind the altar (I don't want to know about it). Seeing Maria's face like this made me feel awful. If I wasn't in a coma, I could have saved her. I felt guilty. We both stayed there for three days. Maria slept for at least 20 hours each day, but I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't let anything bad happen to Maria, so I stayed vigilant. She talked a lot during her sleep. She talked about Queen Annalise, and her other family back at Cainhurst. It got kind of obnoxious after a while. Everytime she woke up, she frantically looked around and screamed like she just woke up from a nightmare. She apologized afterwards everytime, and I forgave her. At the end of the third day, Maria and I had a conversation that I had been too nervous to have beforehand. We both had our backs to the altar of the workshop. Altair: I'm sorry that this happened to you, Maria. Maria: It's okay. It's my fault. Altair: What? Why would you say that? Maria: I attacked Antal, so he hit me. He was just defending himself. Altair: That doesn't justify what he did to you. Maria: I know. I wrapped my right arm around her. It comforted her. I kissed her on her bruised left cheek. She then leaned her head on my right shoulder, and closed her eyes. Altair: Are you going to help me hunt Antal, or do you want to stay out of this? She opened her eyes, and sat up. Maria: I can't do it. I'm sorry. Altair: If you don't want to do it, then you don't have to. I tried to kiss her lips, but she pushed me away. Maria: No. Altair: Why not? Maria: Look at my lip. Altair: That doesn't matter, Maria. Maria: Not right now. Altair: Very well. She leaned her head back on my shoulder, and closed her eyes again. I leaned my head on her head, and closed my eyes as well. It felt slightly awkward, but it comforted Maria, which is what mattered. We both fell asleep in that awkward position. The following morning, I woke up, and Gehrman was sitting in his chair, staring at me and Maria while we were sleeping. He had that dumb smile on his face. Altair: Really, Gehrman? Really? Gehrman: Ready to go? Altair: Yes. She's not coming with us. Gehrman: Alright. Let's go. Credits Thank you for reading this chapter. I think that it's okay. How 'bout you? Category:Blog posts